Second Chances
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: Anna survives the fire during Founders Day Parade because of something Emily gave her. She goes to find Jeremy. But does she like what she finds when she gets there? Takes place after the finale.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Ok, so I'm still pissed that they killed Anna off so lamely. So I wrote a story where she survives.

Summary: Anna survives the fire during Founders Day Parade because of something Emily gave her. She goes to find Jeremy. But does she like what she finds when she gets there? Takes place after the finale.

* * *

Second Chances

Ch 1

The first thing she feels is a searing pain that brings her back into consciousness, she bolts upright. All her mind registers is the throbbing aching pain, but she can't make a sound, her throat was so dry. She pulls herself up slowly. Her eyes feel as if they are covered with smoke so everything was blurry. She takes slow careful steps feeling the soft crunch of ashes beneath her feet. Her eyes start to focus more wherever she was it was gone now and she was standing underneath a starry sky. There were still some flickers of flames that have not yet died out. She makes her way through the rubble, stumbles around for a little while before collapsing.

She catches her reflection in a piece of broken glass; she reaches up to touches her face and sees her hands looked the same. Her face was gone all that remained was a charred, blackened skull. Her eyes were blood red. She looked like the monster she was supposed to be.

Suddenly she feels heat on the nape of her neck she grabs it and looks down to see her necklace was perfectly intact and glowing red. She lets out a silent scream. Pain and thirst are the only things she feels.

She hears footsteps running towards her and she feels her fangs descend. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" the man asks with worry in his voice. She couldn't imagine what she must have looked like to him.

The man kneels besides her and his hand shakily reaches out to her. She tries to resist but she needed the blood and he was so close she could hear the blood pumping through his body. Her throat was so dry and she was so thirsty. Her mind only saw him as food, she was feral.

"We need to get you some help?" he asks leaning toward her face.

She looks up at him and he stumbles backwards in fear she grabs him, brings him to her and bites into his neck, the warm blood pours into her like sweet nectar. She drinks greedily letting it fill her up and her mind starts coming back to her. She hadn't fed like this in years and she missed it. Old blood didn't taste the same nothing could compare to warm pulsating blood filling your mouth.

She drops the body and pushes it away from her. He was her first draining in over a hundred and forty six years. She looks as her skin starts to regenerate and turn back to normal. She runs her hands through her hair as it starts to grow back. She looks at her necklace that was blue now. She brushes of the ashes were the stake was. She was staked that bastard John Gilbert had staked her.

She looks at the man and closes her eyes. "I'm sorry" she tells him. She looks down at herself she was naked so she begins to pull of his clothes. She was grateful that he wasn't that tall. Now wearing his clothes that were baggy on her Anna picks him up and brings him to last remaining flames and set him on fire. She bows her head in shame for what she had done. She hadn't felt like that monster in a long time.

She looks down at her brown necklace and holds on to it. "Emily" she whispers into the night.

****1864

_They were in a cave deep in the woods. Emily was chanting and throwing things into a pot over a fire. She was pacing back and forth. _"_Enough with the magic's Emily, let me kill him" Annabelle says to her. _

"_No, Annabelle no more blood will be spilled" Emily tells her. _

"_Jonathan Gilbert's will" She tells her angrily. "I helped you with that compass" she says through her teeth. Emily told her they needed to enchant the compass so Katherine would know how dangerous this town was, so they could leave, like always she had gone into town and gotten the ingredients that Emily needed. She wasn't a witch but she knew all of Emily's spells, she wrote them down as Emily chanted them. "And now my mother…"_

"_I will save her, I promise you that" Emily tells her. The threat of vervain and a compass that could detect vampires were not enough to get Katherine to move on. She wanted to play with the Salavatore's and the townspeople until she was bored of them. She owed a lot to Katherine but it was becoming too much. Her selfishness was a threat to all of them. She liked Pearl and Annabelle; she was surprised they were friends with Katherine. But it wasn't just Pearl she was saving; her brother had been captured too. Katherine had turned her brother after he had been shot. She couldn't let Harper burn in a fire._

"_I will handle Jonathan Gilbert" Emily tells her. "What I can do to him is far worse than death." She holds her hands above the pot and a piece of twine floats out of it. It burns red, than blue and finally a dark brown. She walks over to Annabelle. "Put this on" she tells her. _

"_What is this?" She asks as she puts it on. Then she doubles over in pain as it feels like it's burning into her skin. She vamps out and stares at Emily. "What are you doing to me?" She asks as she tries not to scream. _

"_The pain will stop, it needs to go through your entire body, it will protect you Annabelle, and you must wear it all times" Emily tells her. _

* * *

She lets go of the necklace. "Jeremy" She says out loud and speeds to his house. When she gets there she smells blood, she runs to the kitchen.

"…Goodbye John"

"Katherine" she whispers.

Katherine spins around and smiles as John slides down the cabinets and slumps on the floor. "Annabelle, what are you doing here?" She asks as her face changes back. "And what…are you wearing?" She asks with a look of disgust on her face.

"Surprised I'm not dead?" Anna asks her.

"Dead? I thought you would've left" Katherine tells her.

"After you killed my mother"

"Belle you're over five hundred years old you don't need a mommy anymore" Katherine says to her. "And he killed Pearl" she says pointing to John.

"On your orders, Kate" Anna says through gritted teeth.

"She would've wanted to kill me after what I did" Katherine says to her.

"What makes you think I don't want too?"Anna asks her with menace in her voice.

"If you did you could've done it all the times we met up through the years" She says. "And he went a little off course from our plan that's why I came here to kill him."

Anna laughs. "You came here because you're done with him, he served his purpose" She knew that was true but it looked like Katherine honestly didn't know what had happened to her. She didn't know that John had killed her.

Katherine smiles. "You know me too well Belle" she says. "He's still alive if you want to finish him off, I know you've kept all that anger deep inside for the first Jonathan Gilbert"

Anna walks over to John and she tilts her head and smiles as his eyes register fear. She looks over at Katherine who was too busy admiring her reflection in another knife she picked up to notice John pushing himself against the cabinets and mouthing "How?". Anna kneels in front of him and picks up his bloody stump of a hand to show him that she also had something that protected her. She watches his hand try to reach the top of the counter. She grabs the hilt of the knife and stares into his eyes. She tilts the knife and jams it further and higher into his body and she watches the life drains out him.

His hand managed to reach the counter and when it falls he brings a coffee cup crashing down to the floor. Katherine and she both look up as they hear Elena's footsteps running towards them. They had heard her come in and call of Jeremy. Anna lets go of the knife and rushes past Elena up to Jeremy's room.

She walks into his room and feels the crunch of glass beneath her foot, she bends down and looks at the broken glass, it was the vial she gave him and it was empty. She runs to his bed where he was curled up. His heartbeat was very faint. "Jeremy, what have you done?"

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I'm going to take a poll

A: Anna takes Jeremy to hospital, they pump his stomach and he lives.

or

B: Anna's too late and Jeremy dies and becomes a vampire


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Anna survives the fire during Founders Day Parade because of something Emily gave her. She goes to find Jeremy. But does she like what she finds when she gets there? Takes place after the finale.

Second Chances

* * *

Ch 2

Anna leans down and brushes the hair from his face. She needed to get him out of here before Jenna walked in. She picks Jeremy up in her arms and rushes out the window.

She places him on the bed of the hotel room she was living in. She couldn't stay in the house where her mother and Harper were killed. She wanted to change him for selfish reasons; she first wanted to, spite her mother, the second time was for revenge against John Gilbert. They were never for his benefit they were for hers. Now he went ahead and killed himself without her. If she hadn't found him there would've been more bloodshed in the Gilbert household.

She looks at him lying on the bed he looked peaceful, she crawls on the bed and lies next to him gently stroking his face. She knew how much pain he was in but she wanted him to know the whole truth about being a vampire before becoming one. She wished some had told her but then again she didn't get a choice.

His heartbeat had come to a stop, so she waited.

Jeremy opens his eyes slowly, blinks a few times to focus. He sees her there and he smiles. "Anna" he whispers softly. His mind starts to clear _Anna's dead_ he hears Damon's voice tell him. His eyes widen in shock and he sits up, he looks over and still sees her there. He shakes his head and rubs his eyes. She was still there looking at him."Anna?...What? You're dead…Damon said he saw you…."

Anna sits up and touches her neck. "This necklace…brought me back, I had a friend that wanted to protect me" she says.

"Am I dead?"

"Yes" Anna replies.

"Am I a vampire?"

She tilts her head to side. "No, not yet, you have to drink human blood to complete the transformation." She tells him. She'd been with many guys in her long life; none of them were like him. She didn't even know exactly why he was different. Maybe it was because even as a human he was lost like her. She had been a vampire for a long time and she loved it but she was always following everyone else around, her mother, the coven, Katherine. She never made a life for herself. Like him she was surrounded by people that cared about her and she still felt alone.

She sighs and looks him the eyes. "What you did was stupid and reckless" she tells him.

"I thought you wanted me to turn?" he asks.

"I did…I do…but I was going to take you away from all of them to keep them safe. If you changed in your own home, your sister, your aunt…" she begins.

"I would never hurt them" He interrupts her.

"That's the thing Jeremy, you would have" she says. "All they needed was a little cut and you wouldn't be able to control yourself" she tells him. She also should've told him that at the moment his kitchen was full of the blood of his uncle.

Jeremy slumps against the headboard and closes his eyes. He was happy that Anna was still alive but he didn't know what he wanted to do now. He hated feeling all this pain; he wanted the suffering the end and being a vampire seemed so cool. _But could he have killed Elena and Jenna?_

"You're new and the scent of blood is intoxicating, like nothing you've ever felt before. Even older vampires can't always control it."

"How old are you?" He asks, wondering why he never asked her that question. She looked his age and he thought of her as sixteen.

"Five hundred and thirteen" She answers.

Jeremy's mouth drops. "You're five hundred years old!"

She smiles. "I'm a very old…woman, so that probably makes it kind of gross for you"

"No" he replies "it's kind of awesome" he replies after the shock wears off. "You've been around for so long" He had read all about vampires, Dracula whom Anna told him was a just a story, Anne Rice and others. They were all a couple hundred years old and lived through so much.

Anna moves closer to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah" he answers.

"I understand that you didn't want to spend eternity with me…" she begins. Jeremy opens his mouth to say something and she holds a finger over it. "You barely know me so I understand but my question is why? Why did you drink my blood and kill yourself now?"

Jeremy bows his head then looks at her. "You said I can shut out the pain"

"Is that what you want to do?" She asks.

"Yes" He replies.

"Ok" she tells him.

* * *

She grabs him and they rush out the door. She takes him a few miles outside Mystic Falls. "Do you have a preference?" Anna asks as they walk through the woods.

"What?" Jeremy asks.

"Boy, girl, old…young…baby" she says turning to face him.

Jeremy looks at her in shock. "You never…?"

"They're food Jeremy; just think of them like…veal" she tells him with a smile. She had to show him what being a vampire entailed, so she was going to be tough on him he needed to see the truth, he needed to see what the monster he wanted to become looked like. She had been one before so she knew what it was like but the change was different for everyone and she found the people that were good and pure in their human life were often the most vicious as vampires.

Jeremy looks at her. "Older" he answers, he didn't know if he was ready to hurt anyone yet. He still felt human.

"It'll get easier" Anna tells him then tilts her head."Campers, two" she tells him and Jeremy nods his head. They walk closer to them and she puts her hand up to stop him.

"First rule, fear" She tells him. "When humans are afraid their blood pumps faster and that makes the blood taste so much sweeter" She tells him to stay where he is, why she speeds around their campground. She hears their heartbeats accelerate as they stand up and look around. She does it again a little further away.

She grabs Jeremy and they wait. "One of them will come looking to see what that was, they always do" She says with a smile. The man walks slowly towards them with a flashlight. "Who says chivalry is dead" She tells Jeremy with a smirk. Jeremy stands behind a tree as Anna walks out. She stands there until his flashlight catches her. He jumps backwards with his hand on his heart.

She hears the blood start to pour out of his heart into his veins; she has to stop herself from looking hungry. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but I'm lost…and I saw the fire…" She says making her voice sound scared and worried.

"That's ok" He says trying to sound brave when she could hear the trembling in his voice. He brings the flashlight up to see her face which was perfect for her as she catches his eyes. "Why don't you come closer" she says in a slow even tone.

"Ok" He replies robotically. He walks closer to her and she looks at Jeremy. "Closer" She tells him as he leans in. She vamps out and sinks her fangs into his neck; she looks at Jeremy with her blood filled eyes as she feeds.

She knew he could smell the blood but she saw confliction in his eyes. Katherine loved having blood all over her mouth. Maybe it was the way she was raised because she never was a sloppy eater, plus you wasted the blood if you didn't get them in the right spot where you can control the blood flow.

Jeremy tries to revert his eyes, but he was drawn to it. _She was really killing him._ He looks at the man sees the fear and pains the man eyes.

Anna picks her head up and licks the blood off her lips. "Your turn" she says to him.

Jeremy swallows and walks closer to her. Still in her vampire face she turns the man's head so he's facing Jeremy.

Jeremy looks down and sees the man's neck pulsating and he unconsciously licks his lips. He looks at Anna and she raises her eyebrows and tilts her head toward the man. He brings his lips the man's neck and tastes the blood, the taste was different then he expected. Before when he'd cut his finger and suck on the blood it tasted like coppery now it tasted amazing, it was like everything he ever needed all rolled into one. He felt his fangs descend; he grabs onto the man and drinks more.

When he finally lifted his face, he looks at his hands and balls them into fists his body was tingling with energy, with strength, he felt more alive than he had ever felt. He looked at Anna and then at the forest, the forest looked alive too like he was seeing everything in high definition.

"We better get going" She tells him.

"Why?" He asks not wanting the feeling to go away.

"The sun'll be up in an hour and unlike me you can't be here when it does" she tells him. Even though she could walk in the daylight she still kept track of the sunrise out of habit. She had spent more time in the darkness than in the light.

"How can I walk in the sun like you?" Jeremy asks.

"You can't, the witch that made the rings is long dead" she says.

"Then what I will do?" He asks

"Sleep" She tells him. "That how that myth got started we couldn't go out during the day so we slept to keep ourselves from being bored" she says smiling.

The transformation took a lot out of people so he crashed almost as soon as they got to the hotel. She closed all the blinds and put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. She knew he'd be out until sunset so that gave her plenty of time to take care of the other things she needed to do.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Ok, so I'm still pissed that they killed Anna off so lamely. So I wrote a story where she survives.

Summary: Anna survives the fire during Founders Day Parade because of something Emily gave her. She goes to find Jeremy. But does she like what she finds when she gets there? Takes place after the finale.

* * *

Ch 3

He walks through the door with a smile on his face and licking his lips remembering his kiss with Elena. His smile fades as he notices someone was in his house. He rushes the living area and sees her long dark hair cascading down her back. She turns around and his face registers an emotion that he wasn't used to feeling. Shock.

"You're dead" he manages to spit out.

"And you're dead I'm so glad we established the obvious" She replies.

Damon closes his eyes and opens them again and she was still there. "You were extra crispy" he says the words through gritted teeth. This was impossible, she couldn't be here.

"And now I'm back to original recipe" She says with a smile. "And now that we've exhausted the KFC references we can get down to why I'm here." She walks along the bookcases trailing her hand on the shelves then picking it up when she notices how dusty they are. So she turns back to face him.

"How?" Is all Damon can say, his mind was still reeling on the fact that he saw her not only get staked but set on fire. Vampires can't survive one of those let alone both. He needed a drink. He walks over to and pours the liquor into a glass.

"I was friends with Emily" Anna replies knowing that Damon would ask more questions so she says the one thing that will get him to change thought processes. "Katherine's back"

Damon brings the tumbler to his lips and the glass drops shattering on the floor. "What?" he asks looking at her ignoring the broken glass.

"She was in the Gilbert's house when I got there" She tells him "And John Gilbert's dead" She adds an afterthought; she didn't have to tell him who killed him.

Damon touches his lips and whispers "Katherine"

"I thought I'd warn you and remind you that you can't let her get to you" Anna tells him.

"You think I'd let that bitch anywhere near me" Damon replies.

"Yes" Anna says. "You forget that I was there in 1864. I know how you feel about her. Just keep your guard up around her that's all the help I can give you" She says to him knowing that it he won't and neither would Stefan. Katherine's had the ability to get to people and make them do her bidding and she wielded that power for all it was worth, no one was safe not humans and especially not vampires. She was a siren eventually everyone would come to her. It just depended on if she wanted you or not.

"Are you going somewhere?" Damon asks her.

"Well now that I'm back from the undead, dead. I have business to take care off" she tells him. "See you around Damon" she says and speeds out the door.

* * *

She's packing her bag when Jeremy wakes up. "Hey" she says throwing the bag over her shoulder.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asks stretching out on the bed worried that he was going to lose her again.

"We…are going somewhere" she tells him with a smile as she sees his face light up.

"Where we going?" he asks intrigued.

"Boston" she replies.

"What's in Boston?" he says standing up.

"Someone I've been trying to find for a long time" she tells him. She had been searching for a long time a hundred and forty years to be exact. This particular person knew how to hide better than anyone she knew. But she had her people out looking for her and they finally found her.

"A friend?" He asks wondering how many other vampires she knew.

"We can call her that" Anna replies she no longer needed her for the original reason she was searching for her for, now she had another. She throws a bag of blood at him. "Drink up"

"What's this?" he asks knowing what it was.

"It's blood, what do you think it is?" She asks raising her eyebrow at him.

"I know that, but why can't we get it from a person?" he asks.

"We don't have time so that will have to hold you over until we do" she tells him.

After he finished they walked out of the hotel and around the back. "What are we doing?" Jeremy asks.

"The second lesson of being a vampire" She tells him. "Running" she smiles at him and speeds off. Jeremy stands there confused for a few seconds then tries to follow her lead. It takes him awhile to notice what was happening. He looks around and at the trees and the ground to see them as if they were moving in slow motion only they weren't, he was moving faster. He lets out a loud laugh as he sees Anna in front of him. She turns around and winks at him and runs faster. Not to be outdone he picks up his speed.

He's enjoying his run when he hits something hard and falls to the ground. "Sorry" Anna tells him. I tried talking to you but you were in your own little world. We're stopping here" She tells him as she pulls open a huge sliding door.

"What's in here" Jeremy asks.

"My baby" she says with a grin and throws the brown tarp off.

"A car?" he says confused.

"A car!" Anna says. "This is a 1967 Corvette Stingray" she says rubbing the exterior of the car. It was marina blue with a black leather interior. "They don't make cars like this anymore" she tells him. Jeremy laughs. "What?" she asks.

"I just never figured you for a car person" he says.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" she tells him with a grin. "When you've been around as long as I have you find a lot of things to enjoy, especially driving really fast cars with no fear of death. Now get in"

They drove all night, only stopping to compel the cops to forgetting they saw them. Jeremy had fun trying that power out. She stopped at a hotel in Connecticut before dawn so Jeremy could sleep. As soon as it got dark she woke him up and they started driving again.

She pulled into the apartment complex and parked the car. She nudged Jeremy to wake him up. "We're here' she tells him. She opens the door and stretches, she loved driving but driving for hours on end made your muscles stiff even when you were undead. They take the elevator up to the third floor and she knocks on 322B and waits.

"Does this friend know your coming?" Jeremy asks.

"Nope" Anna replies as the door swings open.

A young African American woman stands on the other side of the door dressed in black skinny jeans and a Zeppelin concert tee. "Annabelle" she says with shock in her voice.

"Hey Lucy" Anna says to her with a smile. "It's been a long time"

"How did you find me?" She asks.

"I'm your maker" Anna replies. She knows Jeremy's ears are perking up at that. She hadn't told much about why they were coming here, who they were seeing or most importantly how many other vampires she's made.

"You and I both know that's not true" Lucy says to her

"I know, I think I've been watching too much True Blood. Have you seen that show?" Anna asks her continuing their friendly banter.

"You watch vampire shows?" Jeremy asks speaking for the first since seeing the women open the door. "And your real name is Annabelle?" He had spent a lot of time with Anna but in the span of three days he was learning more and more about her. He was ashamed at himself for never asking any of these questions before.

Anna smiles and turns to him. "Yes to the first. And my real name is much harder to pronounce I've been going by Annabelle since the 18th century. "She tells him. "This is Jeremy" She tells Lucy.

"A newborn" She says looking at Anna.

"Yes" Anna replies. "We need your help, may we come in?" She asks.

Lucy looks at her, then at Jeremy the back at her. Anna could see the confliction in her eyes.

"Fine" She finally replies with a sigh "Come in" she holds the door open so they could cross.

"We still need to be invited in even when it's a vampire's house?" Jeremy asks.

"No, only hers" Anna replies following Lucy into her apartment. Anna looks around she'd hadn't been here long there was still boxes that weren't unpacked.

"What do you want?" Lucy asks getting straight to the point.

"I need you to make daylight ring for Jeremy" Anna tells her.

Lucy looks at Anna in shock she wasn't really expecting that. "You know if I could, I would" she replies in I'm sorry I can't help you voice that sounded way too excited.

"I figured you say that which is why I thought you can use for inspiration." She says reaching into her bag and pulling out the book.

Lucy looks at her with amazement. "My mother's Grimoire" Lucy Bennett says taking it running her hand along the top.

Tbc…


End file.
